Fear Forest
by Mesh
Summary: When Kaito's train to Tokyo breaks down, he enters the forest despite Haku's warnings to try to make it to his concert on time. Little does our blue-haired friend realize the danger within...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!:D umm, this is my first story...

Sorry it's so short but it looks longer on Word than it actually is T_T

It isn't as good as I had hoped it would be but if you guys like it I'll work hard to continue and improve it! Promise :)

Anywho, hope you like it!

* * *

_Kaito…_

_Kaito…_

_Hehehe…_

_We're waiting…_

**Always**_._

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH._

The train jerked to a loud stop and suddenly woke me up, tossing me off my seat and hurling me into the side of the train car.

"Owwww…" I groaned softly, rubbing my head and fixing my blue scarf, still half asleep.

I tried to recall the dream that I had been having before being tossed into the side of the train but just couldn't for the life of me. All I knew was…it wasn't ice cream.

I checked my wristwatch and groaned again. My concert was starting in two hours and a peep outside told me I wasn't in Tokyo. There wasn't even a streetlight to be seen. Nothing but a forest which looked like neither mankind nor vocaloid had been into since the dawn of time. Seeing that saddened me and made me wish I had some comfort food (preferably ice cream).

Speaking of ice cream, the unusually generous Meiko promised to give me some if I went to the concert and did a good job.

But I wasn't in Tokyo and the train wasn't moving.

Hmm. That figures.

"M-mister Shion Kaito!"

I turned around to see the train driver, Yowane Haku, almost out of breath (which smelled like alcohol, which could've explained the sudden stop...).

"A-are you alright?!" she asked, which was what_ I_ wanted to ask _her_.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. You can just call me Kaito, by the way."

She blushed a little (I really think she might've still been drunk) and said, "O-okay, Mister Kaito. I-I-I'm so, so SO sorry! Even though you booked the entire train in advance t-to make it in time, I-I am so, SO sorry…"

I felt bad so I gave her a pat on the back and comforted her as she sobbed and apologized. Still, being late for the big concert in Tokyo which was to be the biggest step in my career since I joined Crypton would definitely hurt my reputation (especially my chances of getting free ice cream…).

"Haku, do you know how far we are from Tokyo?"

"You might make it if you walk," a voice answered from behind.

Both me and Haku turned to the sound of the voice and discovered Akita Neru, who at the very moment was leisurely texting on her yellow cell phone which she was never without.

"Wait, how long have you been there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hmm, 30 minu- no, no, 2 hours? Yeah, that's right," she replied offhandedly, still texting.

I had never wanted to hurt someone as much as I did at that moment, and usually I'm a pacifist, but she was also in charge of this train and could've kept Haku from drinking and wrecking (I assumed wrecking because honestly I didn't know exactly WHAT Haku did and she was too upset to say) the train.

But what was done was done. As long as I got to that concert (and my ice cream) on time, I would forgive anything Neru did (or, to be exact, didn't).

"So, are you gonna walk? You might make it if you do that rather than wait for repairs," Neru suggested, though her eyes never left her phone.

"A-actually, I don't think that's a g-good idea," Haku timidly said.

Both I and Neru turned toward her. Haku's red eyes darted back and forth between us as she struggled for words all the while blushing madly.

"I-it's not that I want M-mister Kaito to be l-late or anything, b-b-but these w-woods are h-haunted!"

Haku hid her flushed face in her hands, embarrassed. Neru and I were too stunned to comfort her or really do anything.

"…You believe these woods are haunted?" Neru questioned her, a doubtful look clearly shown on her face.

Haku peeked out at us just barely over the top of her fingers and gave a tiny nod.

"Why?"

The gray-haired girl shuffled her feet and twiddled her fingers. Finally she blurted out, "I-I-I've SEEN it! It's true! I've seen _them_."

Haku continued, her eyes wide and fearful, "I-I've heard them too! I'm not sure what they are, but anyone who goes in there never comes back! A-a-and the screams! The_ screams_! T-there have been a f-few w-who come out but the looks on those p-people's faces are…just….just don't go!"

I was shocked. It was clear to see that Haku really _did_ believe these woods were haunted.

Neru rolled her golden eyes. "Please, that's just a legend."

This aroused my curiosity. "What do you know about it?" I asked.

Neru sighed, giving her annoyed I'd-rather-be-texting-than-talking-to-you look, but she continued, saying, "There's supposedly dead spirits which roam these woods, luring people in with eerie songs. After that, well, it's said that every victim suffers a horrible fate, each one worse than the one before. Supposedly some rare survivors have claimed to run into horrific visions of themselves. But let's face it: there's no such thing as haunted _anything_."

Haku looked at Neru, upset. "I'm n-not lying!"

"Whatever. You were probably drunk," Neru retorted, rolling her eyes again.

I could see that Haku was hurt at Neru's words. She began to cry as she ran back to the front of the train, leaving me and Neru alone.

"That was really mean," I said angrily, feeling bad for Haku (though she did drink waaaay too much).

Neru sighed in frustration. "Look, don't you have a concert to go to? Just take my advice and go. I'll deal with Haku. I'm used to it…" She mumbled the last part so I couldn't really hear, but remembering my concert was causing me to panic (I really needed some ice cream).

I picked up my bags which I just noticed were strewn across the floor and began to leave, taking Neru's advice. I was almost out of sight when Neru called out, "Hey!"

I turned around. "What?"

"In case anything _does_ happen, come right back here, alright? Concert or not, don't be reckless. I don't want to be sued if Japan's beloved Kaito were to be found in poor condition, hear?"

I sighed. Was she really worried about me? It was hard to tell with Neru…

"Okay, I promise," I said, waving goodbye.

I turned back to the dark woods and began the trek I thought would be the quickest to Tokyo, thinking absentmindedly about ice cream.

But that was only the beginning.

* * *

TT___TT so short...

So, did you like? ...or h-hate it?

Reveiws? Please? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took time to update but between school and homework it's a bit tricky that and the fact that I wasn't sure how to continue this, which I started on a whim.

Kaito didn't turn out quite as I was planning, but it's easier to progress the story with him like this.

Meiko gets to speak! Ooooh, and another character appears! :D Can you guess who it is?

Thanks for the reviews! I'm always curious to see what people think of my writing.

Anywho, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I hurried through the undergrowth, kicking up small clouds of dirt every now and then as I rushed on my way to where I hoped Tokyo was. It didn't last long though, because after just five minutes I was too exhausted to run. I collapsed next to a large oak, setting my luggage beside me.

As I rested I gazed into the shadows and tried to picture the look on Meiko's face if I arrived late.

"She'd probably be angry at me more than anything," I muttered, shivering as I recalled the one time I accidently forgot to get her booze. Meiko was _not_ a chick to anger, that's for sure (I had scars to prove it)!

I was more concerned, though, about the fact that I couldn't see any light that would be the tell-tale signs that the city was close by. Didn't Neru say it was nearby?

No, wait, she just said I might make it if I walked than if I waited for repairs…

…

…

…That figures.

"It sure is dark," I said out loud, to no one in particular. Nervously I played with my blue scarf, tying and untying it.

I heaved a sigh, feeling lonely. Usually when I would fidget Meiko would scold me and tell me to man up. I really wish she was here to say that now…

"I guess this is what I get for listening to Neru," I grumbled, "I should probably head back and wait before it gets _really_ dark. I probably will be late anyway, but I can handle a month of absolutely no ice cream, right? …Or maybe Meiko will understand…maybe, I _hope_…"

Despite my wish that she would be at least a little forgiving, knowing Meiko she wouldn't hesitate to take away my favorite frozen treat. But it wasn't like it was _my_ fault…

I was just…unlucky.

"That's right," replied an eerie voice from behind me, giggling.

I turned and-

I saw a little girl.

She didn't look scary, not at all like how she had sounded when she spoke. She had teal pigtails and a long, white shirt that was way too big on her, slipping off of one shoulder. Her feet were barefoot and covered with dirt and scratches.

She smiled-

Very…_eerily_.

"Where are you going, nii-san?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner.

It was all too strange. Why was a little girl like _her_ in a dark forest like _this_? Where were her _parents_? Where were her _shoes_? A million of these types of questions came to mind the moment I took notice of her, but all I could do for the first couple of minutes was sit and gape, for I wasn't expecting anyone and she took me completely by suprise.

"What are you doing here, little girl? You shouldn't roam the forest when it's dark," I asked when I remembered how to speak.

"Why are _you_ here, nii-san? _You_ shouldn't roam the forest when it's dark," she smiled, "especially **these** woods."

"Huh? Why is that?" I asked curiously, though my gut told me I should really be going.

She looked at me with an overshadowed expression on her cute smiling face.

"Didn't you know?" she asked in a low voice.

"Know what?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised. Then she quietly said, "In the woods there is many fun things. Yes, _lots_ of fun things. But you can _never_ leave. Never, or _they'll_ come."

"They'll…?"

"The Candy People," she finished with a low, mysterious chuckle.

Everything she was telling me wasn't making any sense. The Candy People? They really didn't sound very scary at all, but coming from this girl made them sound horrible.

She stared at me intently, and I began to nervously shuffle under her gaze.

"So where are you going, nii-san?" she asked again, putting her hands on her knees and leaning towards me.

This was giving me a _very_ bad feeling.

"I…have to visit my cousin," I lied.

This was odd. Usually I never lied, but something about this cute little girl gave me the creeps.

"Cousin? But nii-san, _nobody's_ cousins live here. Why are you here? Why are you lying?" She was still smiling that eerie smile of hers, but now it seemed even less appealing.

"O-oh, I guess you're r-right. I'm l-lost I think," I stuttered, sounding like Haku. I backed away a little. "I should probably get going…"

She took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"I really, _really_ should be going," I stressed. I tensed, ready to dash away at a moment's notice.

She frowned, twisting her face into a look of depression.

But it felt fake to me.

Almost like she was hiding something…

"Oh, nii-san, don't leave me," she cried what felt to be a couple of fake tears in an attempt to make me feel guilty, but I didn't fall for it (sadly I normally would). Something about her and the way she acted was deeply amiss.

"S-sorry, I gotta go!" I called as I walked- no, _ran _from her, as fast as I could.

That's when I heard the most chilling thing.

Laughter.

Eerie, mad laughter like I had never heard.

Laughter that began to increase in volume.

With a chill I turned to see her right behind, her insane laughter echoing around the empty dark forest.

And then-

-I woke up.

I was covered from head to toe in a in a cold sweat, in shock and very much afraid on the blanket of dead leaves on which I had been previously lying on. It was dark, so much darker then from when I first came in, and so, so cold. I caught glimpses of the moon and stars shining down through the branches and I could tell much to my despair that night had crept in.

Now making it to the concert was impossible, now that it was most likely over (if they had still decided to do one without me). But compared to my current situation the concert wasn't all that big a deal.

I shivered, not only from the cold but from the dream still fresh in my mind. I could now recall having a similar dream on the train, yet this one felt _real_.

"All because I didn't listen to Ha-" I stopped myself midsentence, a chill creeping down my spine once again. What had Haku said about the forest again?

"_These w-woods are h-haunted!"_

Haunted…

I hugged myself, as though trying to keep myself from falling to pieces.

"They're not really haunted, Bakaito," I scolded myself. Neru was right; there wasn't haunted _anything_.

…Or was there?

I decided not to dwell on that. After all, I was scared, lonely, and most of all hungry. Thinking these woods were haunted wouldn't help me at all.

If only I had some ice cream…

* * *

"Haku, I said I am sorry. Why are you still upset?"

Neru pushed her head through the gap of train car door. Beyond this was the sofa where Haku normally slept on when she took over driving. However, this time she wasn't sleeping but instead drinking excessively on the floor of the train car. Neru's eyes widened.

"Give that to me!" the blond girl snatched the bottle from the drunken girl and looked at the alcohol content. It was _way_ over the usual small dose that the silver-haired girl usually drank, and this infuriated Neru.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" she cried, opening a nearby window and hurling the booze out into the forest where it rolled away.

"N-no, no *hic* d-d-d-don't *hic* give it, give it baaack," Haku desperately tried to stand and hurry after it but lost her balance and hit her head on the ground. She lay very still where she fell, sniffling slightly.

Neru put her face in her hand and tried hard to control her anger.

"This is embarrassing, Haku. First you mess up the train, and then you tell Kaito-san these woods are haunted; now you're so drunk you can't even function properly! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Haku was silent.

Neru sighed heavily and sat down next to her.

"This is all my fault, isn't it," the blond girl said quietly, her usual hardened expression softening slightly.

The silver-haired girl didn't move, but very quietly in a hurt voice she said, "You *hic* s-said I wuz probably just *hic* d-drunk and called me a l-l-liar. Y-you were lookin' *hic* down on me, e-e-even though you're- *hic* …m-my best friend."

"I-"Neru struggled for words. She had something thoughtlessly mean to her, again.

"…"

"I'm s-"

"…"

"DAMNIT, HAKU, I'M SORRY!" Neru shouted angrily, suddenly standing up and throwing her phone that she had put in her pocket hard against the ground. She stomped off to the corner of the car and sat there brooding.

They remained in silence for several moments until it was broken by Haku.

"…It's a-alright," she sighed, beginning to sober up. "I'm sorry I w-worried you. But I'm more worried about-" she blushed "K-k-k-k-kai-kai-k-k-"

"You're worried about cake?" Neru frowned in her little corner. "I think there'll be plenty of cake at that concert, soon as Teto actually shows up and repairs this train."

"N-no, no! I'm worried about K-k-k-k-k-kai-Kai-_Kaito!" _Haku blushed madly and hid her face in embarrassment.

Neru said nothing, but she slowly scooted out of her corner and turned to look at Haku.

"I'm sure he's fine," she said flatly. As this obviously didn't convince Haku at all, she sighed and grabbed her phone (it was surprisingly still intact, which turned out to be because it had a strong silicone casing).

"Look, I'll text him and see how he's doing, okay?"

"O-okay," Haku nodded, but she still looked very worried.

Neru found his number and sent a very short, straightforward text.

Suddenly there was the sound of music. Neru and Haku both jumped back in shock (Haku a little less gracefully) and stood dumbfounded with their hearts threatening to explode from the rate that they were beating.

Then, just as suddenly, their hearts sank. The song that was playing was 'Ice Cream, Come'.

"What an idiot! He left his phone," Neru muttered, moving to the source of the sound and picking up the phone. It was blue and covered with small ice cream cones. Along with that and the cutesy ringtone, what _else_ did she need to know it his phone?

Neru peered over at Haku and saw her as white as a ghost.

"H-hey now," Neru said a little panicked, "I'm going to call Meiko and she'll know how he's doing, alright?"

Haku still looked unsure but she gave a tiny nod.

Neru dialed the older vocaloid's number and waited until she heard the familiar "hello, who the hell is this?!" from the other side of the line.

"Hey Meiko-san, its Neru. I need to know if Kaito-san made-"

"Kaito?! Oh, thank goodness," Meiko breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought that idiot was lost or something because he hasn't shown up yet, and he's scheduled to perform any minute! Can I speak to him?"

"No…"

"Why _not_?" Meiko growled.

Neru gulped. This was very bad.

"I was calling to see if you knew where he was, because we don't know where he is…"

Silence.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know where he is?!" Meiko suddenly cried, angrily.

"H-he, well, I suggested he take a path through the woods to Tokyo because our train broke down-"

"And how far away were you guys from Tokyo?"

"…"

"Well?!" Meiko demanded, impatiently.

"I…don't know."

Haku, who was listening intently to this conversation, began rocking back and forth nervously, worried.

"So you're saying he's lost?"

"Possibly," Neru said with a sinking feeling.

"...Shit. I'm going to call this concert off and search for that idiot. And _you_," Meiko growled, "You and that Haku girl are coming with me!"

* * *

Yay! It's longer than the last one, but it still looks kind of short to me.

I'm thinking I might change the genre; because it feels more suspense/drama-ish than like a horror story. I don't know, what do you guys think?

Ya'll don't have to review. You really don't _have_ to…I won't force you to if you don't _want_ to, really I won't…

But it'd be nice :3


End file.
